


Colors

by rstarisk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Best Friends, Drug Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Rehabilitation, Sad, Slow Build, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Nathan wants a change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not beta'd this. Expect a lot of typoes.

Everything in Nathan's life was never easy. He knew what kind of disappointment he was to his family. He knew what a disgrace he'd be if his parents found out he was bisexual. He knew the burden of having the Prescott name yet he still did his best to make his family, or rather, his father proud of him. He'd already disappointed his father for taking Photography as his program but he still managed to be an honor student despite the parties and drug deals here and there. It was pitiful, oh he knew what kind of shit he was in but he didn't care as long as he was functioning and he got his fix. 

Today, he was alone in their too big mansion. The maids and butlers all kept their distance from him because they knew how aggressive he could get when triggered. 

It made Nathan lonely. Not that they approached him anyway. 

So he sat in the living room, holding his camera as he looked for a good shot. Slowly as he lift the lens of his camera, he stopped at the sight of the piano. He snapped a photo and sighed, putting his camera down on the coffee table. He stood up and walked towards the piano, pulling the covers up to reveal perfect white tiles. 

Dong.

It had been years since he last played. He doubted he could but he sat down, tapped a few chords and before realized it, he was already playing a song he thought he forgot. Outside, his father stood, back pressed against the wall. He listened intently at the music his son made. It had been years. Back then, Nathan smiled and laughed often. He'd play the piano almost everyday from the moment he got home and before he went to bed. It had became a ritual for Nathan to play piano then until a certain accident in school made him stop. A certain bone crushing incident. Since then, Nathan never dared to touched the piano again despite his arm recovering, something in him just died. Since then, life had been tough on Nathan and his father always degrading him made it worst. It what made him what he is today. 

"Yeah?" The music stopped when Nathan received a call.  
"No I'm not busy."  
"Another Vortex party? Who said?"  
"Tch yeah right."  
"I'll ask him when he gets home or something. Turd probably will get home late."  
"Yeah yeah. Bye." 

He shoved his phone in his jacket's pocket and stood. He grabbed his camera from the coffee table and exited the room. His father had long left from his spot as Nathan stepped out. Walking aimlessly through corridors, he found himself in the garage and got his pick up running. Logan had called about another Vortex Party and he wanted Nathan to meet him as soon as possible to talk about the details. The whole gang would probably be there. 

As soon as Nathan's car hit the high way he felt relaxed. He hated being cooped up in their house. No one was ever home so why did his father want him there? He could just stay in the dorms the whole week. It was just a hassle going back and forth from Blackwell Academy to their house. Most of his things were in his dorm room anyway, as if he never lived in their mansion ever. As he turned right, he stopped at the diner. Frank's AV was parked there. The guy's probably eating beans again. There were several vehicles he knew. Logan's Bentley, that nerd's old car, and even David's police car was there probably to grab lunch.  
Well isn't that great, the whole town was in the diner. Nathan could feel the stress creeping up the back of his neck. He really should just let it go. Sighing, he sat on his car for a moment before swinging the door open and walking to the diner. First thing that greeted him was a certain nerd's back. That's funny, how tall was Warren anyway? 

"Get out of my way." Nathan grumbled. Warren stiffened at his voice and awkwardly side-stepped. Max Caufield was standing there looking at him cautiously. "Problem?"  
"N-nothing." Then she walked to stand beside Warren, giving Nathan passage. 

The young Prescott walked through, seeing Logan at their usual spot. At the sight of Joyce, Nathan mouthed "usual" as if Joyce knew what it meant. But she did. She smiled as she went on to work on Nathan's order. Joyce was one of the people Nathan was nice with. It was only her daughter, Chloe, who he didn't get along with. After all that incident with Mark Jefferson and Rachel Amber's death, Nathan vowed to never trust anyone especially when that someone came from his father. Finally, he sat down opposite from Logan who was already downing his second plate of pancakes. 

"So what's the plan?" Nathan asked.  
"You think you can fix us up with your dealer again Nate?" Logan asked through a mouthful of food. Nathan gritted his teeth.  
"I told you this before, I'm never gonna fucking deal with my source again. Weren't you here when I fucked up?" Logan seemed to deflate at that.  
"It's not a Vortex party without it.."  
"Then go deal with him yourself! He's in this fucking diner anyway eating his fucking beans!" 

An awkward silence feel in the diner as Frank stood up from his seat. Slowly, he made his way to where Nathan was seated. Now it was Nathan's turn to stiffen. Shit. He shouldn't have said that.

"You just broke our agreement you fucking brat. Forgot about confidentiality huh?" By now, Nathan was forced to stand up from his seat. He stared at Frank defiantly.  
"Well everybody already knows your the dealer. Besides, I got you a costum-" SMACK. Nathan stepped back upon impact. Immediately, he felt his cheek burn.  
"Put the boy down this instant Bowers." A gun was pointed at Frank's head. David had stood up from his stool to stop the commotion. 

Frank gave a last glare at the young Prescott before letting him go. David then went back to his stool just as Joyce came, expecting Frank to walk out of her diner that very moment. An eerie silence settled in the diner with only the old radio playing. Nathan, on the other hand, stared at the floor in shame, his fists at his side. With his pride being trampled on, he threw a few bills on Logan's table and stomped out of the diner back to his pick up and drove off to wherever. He just couldn't stay in the same place where his pride was stepped on. Not to mention the number of people who saw it. It was just humiliating! Out of familiarity, Nathan found himself at the beach, a place he spent most of his time in if not in his dorm room. A wave of relief settled in Nathan's stomach as the sound of crashing waves and wind reached his ears. One day, when he had enough money, he'd build himself a house near the sea. He felt a calm settle in his chest as he walked out of his pick up, bare foot, to walk along the shoreline with his camera dangling around his neck. The breeze was a little chilly this time of the year and he loved it despite his cheek still stinging. The sun was hidden behind clouds which made it more welcoming. Standing there, smelling the salt from the sea, Nathan breathed in deeply and smiled. This was the only place. This was his place. Arcadia Bay was his and no matter how shitty of a town it was, he loved every bit of it from moments like this to the drug dealing in the night.

\----

As soon as Chloe walked through the doors of the diner, Warren left. He knew Max would rather have Chloe to have breakfast with than him so he left. Besides, that little stunt with Frank and Nathan got his stomach into knots. He'd just have to settle for donuts and coffee again, like a police officer in the series he watched. Semestral break was starting to be a bust. He didn't want to spend his two weeks alone in his dorm room, downloading and being a nerd. He wanted none of those labels. He wanted to go out and have fun and maybe get laid. Maybe he was too young to be thinking about that but no one knows that right? He thought he was doing a great job hiding the fact he was only sixteen. But this sixteen year old was already into his final year of high school. Soon he'll be in college, probably moving to a big city, probably forgetting about this small town called Arcadia Bay. This town was never his, never his to take. 

For some reason, he found himself at the beach, a familiar pick up truck parked a few feet away from his car. There was only one person who had a red pick up like that and as he searched for the owner of the vehicle, he found Nathan Prescott, jacketless, standing in sea water ankle-deep with his camera in hand. For a moment, Warren just stared at Nathan's lithe form and wondered, how can someone so lean give him a black eye? In the past months, after the accident, after Mark Jefferson tried to kill Nathan, Max and Chloe, Warren had grown. His voice deepened, shoulders broaden, and his height increased all in a few months. While Nathan... Nathan looked sickly. His skin was pale, there were constant black rings under his eyes and he remained small, like his time had stopped to the night Mark Jefferson pointed a gun at his head. 

That was it. 

Nathan stopped growing after that night. 

Even after rehab, he remained the same. No. He changed marginally. He was dying. 

Somehow, that put a weight in Warren's heart. He got out of his car, bare feet, and walked towards the shoreline to strike up a conversation. As he got closer, Nathan became smaller. 

"Hey." 

Nathan stiffened. Slowly, he turned around to find Warren a few steps away from him. Maybe out of reflex, Nathan stepped back, putting more distance between them. He crossed his arms and seethed, eyebrows crossing.

"Why are you here?" He asked, defensive.  
"I actually have no idea why. But then I saw you and thought maybe I could strike up a conversation with you. You missed breakfast by the way. Joyce was looking for you." Smooth Graham. That will definitely have Nathan talking.  
"I left money on the table. Now get lost." He hissed, looking more feral by the minute like someone had stepped into his territory. "Don't tell me you're here to make me your punching bag? Haven't had enough of me? Didn't pegged you as gay." He smirked. Another defense mechanism in play. It only made Warren smirk in return.  
"Nah I'm done with that. I doubt you'll even put a fight, Prescock."  
"Are you challenging me, nerd?"  
"I wouldn't swing a punch if I were you. Just looking at our sizes, you're in disadvantage."  
"Wha-"  
"You're small Nathan." Warren snickered.  
"You dare insult me? I can have your head for that!"  
"Touchy touchy. Had you always been this sensitive?" 

What Warren observed next made his eyes widen. Nathan's cheek and ears were dusting pink. Was he blushing? Embarrassed? What? 

"Are you..."  
"What?!" Nathan screamed, his lips thinning into a frown.  
"You're blushing. Why?" Warren cocked his head to the side as if it was something he wasn't accustomed to.  
"I'm not blushing! It's probably just the cold, god." Then he started moving, probably to walk away and leave. "So much for striking a conversation." He said as he passed by Warren, grabbing his jacket and fleeing to his truck. 

In a moment, Nathan's truck was moving away. Warren stared, then looked back to the sea. The seagulls chirped around, landing around him in search for food. Somehow, Warren could feel a tug in his chest telling him to get back to Blackwell Academy dorms to pester Nathan some more. He hadn't expect those reactions at all but they made their mark. That one minute interaction was now tucked away in the depths of Warren's memory. It was a keeper. 

\------

As soon as Nathan reached the dorms he felt something off. There was music booming at the boys side of the dormitory and he knew what that meant. A smile slowly crept into his lips as he climbed up the stairs, pushing the double doors open. There were tables lined against one side of the walls, food and drinks a top of each. From the looks of it, party had started hours ago due to all the mess scattered around. Samuel was sure to be freaked if he saw this amount of mess. From the corner of his eye, Victoria and her groupies were each holding a cup of liquor. Logan and Trevor already looked thrashed and from a distance, Nathan could hear banging. Probably some hook up on play. The feeling was familiar that it wasn't long until he was drinking his own cup of alcohol, laughing with people who wouldn't give a fuck about him later. And the party dragged on until they ran out of booze and food. Around five minutes past four, Nathan was sitting on the floor, head against the wall of his room with an aching head. Everyone else had went back to their rooms which left him all alone in the hallway. As much as he'd want to crawl back in his own bed, moving felt like a bad idea. It made his stomach churn, making him want to vomit if he was moved. 

"You look smashed." A pair of sneakers came into Nathan's view. Warren looked down on Nathan who just grunted a reply. "Here, I'll help you. Grab on." 

The taller grabbed Nathan by the hoops of his pants and pulled him up. Soon enough, Nathan was spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor in front of them that Warren was sure he'd vomit next but he swallowed hard, looking away from the mess and opening Nathan's door. Slowly, they walked to the black queen sized bed. Warren set Nathan down as he looked for something to wipe the other's mouth with. He took a bottle of water from Nathan's small fridge then went back to him, reaching down to wipe Nathan's lips with a spare hand towel.

"Do you want to take your jacket off?" Warren asked softly, watching as Nathan's face contort into something painful. 

Slowly, Nathan nodded, releasing a sigh before uselessly pulling his jacket off. Warren took this as a yes and started stripping Nathan's jacket off. The other groaned, immediately curling to his left once his jacket was off. From the looks of it, Nathan wouldn't be able to stand for the remaining day, morning included. Warren was just about to turn the aircon on when he noticed white lines on Nathan's bicep and arms. White lines. Scars. The taller traced his fingertips on the long ragged lines, both awed and sad at how many were littered on Nathan's arms. 

'So that's why he crossed his arms when he saw me this morning.'

It never occurred to Warren that Nathan was into self-harm. Now it really made him guilty for beating Nathan a few months ago. Well whatever, he couldn't do anything about it now. He stood up and turned the aircon on then the mp3. Whale sounds echoed around Nathan's dim room and Warren, Warren laid down on Nathan's couch. He pulled his phone out from his pocket to play but Nathan spoke. 

"You know..." He strained, forcing himself to turn to Warren's direction despite not opening his eyes. "You can't just... Stay in people's.. Room just like.. That.." Nathan sighed, face scrunching up.  
"Relax you big baby. I'm not taking any if your things just lay there and sleep."  
"Why're.. You here anyway...?" Nathan asked groggily.  
"Too smashed to even remember I carried you to your bed?" Warren glanced at him, seeing that Nathan still had his eyes closed.  
"Oh.. You can go now."  
"I think I'll stay."  
"Jesus Christ.. Whatever then. Just don't touch... Anything." Nathan faced the other way, grabbing his pillow to hug.

Soon enough, Nathan was asleep. All Warren could hear now was the aircon's machine buzzing and the moans of the whale from Nathan's mp3. Somehow, laying in the same room with the Prescott made Warren self-conscious. Compared to him, Nathan had everything yet he still had nothing. Warren was aware how Nathan's family was with him from all of Max's story. They hadn't treated Nathan as a son after a certain incident they have yet to discover. Sure Nathan may have the luxury but he was lonely. Warren, on the other hand, was loved by his parents. They supported him even to the point of sending him to Blackwell academy which was across the actual state he lived in. It had been a big sacrifice but it was all worth it if Warren graduated highest. Now that he thought of grades.. Nathan and Victoria weren't far behind him. Did Nathan really study? Or was it all about the money? No matter, I'll still graduate top, Warren smirked to himself. He never doubted his brain. 

What he doubted was his feelings towards Nathan Joshua Prescott.

\---------

Morning rolled by.

Warren shivered from his spot on Nathan's couch. Sunlight peaked at the small openings on Nathan's heavily curtained window. Standing up, Warren stretched and groaned after hearing his spine crack. Sleeping on a couch was never a good idea. 

"You awake?" Warren asked from behind, not sure if Nathan was awake.  
"Yeah yeah... Shit I can't.." The other groaned, his elbows supporting him a he tried to stand up from his plump bed. "Help me up will you? I feel like.. I'm going to throw up..." 

Warren moved to hold Nathan by the waist. As soon as Nathan pulled himself up, he leaned against Warren's body with a pant, muttering 'fuck' under his breath then covering his mouth. The other took that as a sign to move. Slowly, they moved out of Nathan's room to the showers. Luckily, every guy on their side of the dorm was still asleep, Nathan didn't have to worry about losing face. Just before they could take a step in the shower room, Nathan vomited on Warren's shirt. Warren groaned, cringing as the smell reached his nose.

"Sorry.." Nathan said as he weakly pulled himself away from Warren to strip.  
"Well I was planning to take a shower anyway." Warren also pulled his shirt off, messing up his already ruffled haired. He then went out of the shower room to fetch some things.

While gone, Nathan got in a stall, turned on the shower and let the cold drops of water fall on him. It felt nice especially with an overheated body as if he had a fever. It didn't help that his state gave me a nightmare. It all went back to those nights in the bunker, alone with Mark Jefferson. His body shuddered at the thought. Mark Jefferson had violated him multiple times just like he did with Rachel. Out of fear, Nathan kept quiet. He slowly opened his eyes to watch the water drain. He was pale for someone who lived near the sea. His limbs were lean but he had muscle in them. He could throw a punch at anyone and knock them out in a moment but against Mark Jefferson... He shook his head, hoping the thought wouldn't linger. Mark Jefferson was behind bars now. If ever he did come back, Nathan would fight back this time. He didn't want a second time of anything. It would push him to do the impossible and he didn't want to leave his sister. 

"You okay in there Nathan?" Came Warren's voice. Nathan almost forgot about him for a moment. He was awfully confused as to why Graham was helping him. Feeling pitiful of him perhaps? Bullshit.  
"Y-yeah.." Nathan ragged. He needed a proper meal after yesterday's incident. He was famished.  
"I got you your towels and stuff. I'll just leave them here by the curtain." There was shuffling, another curtain being pulled and a shower turning on.  
"Can I ask you something Graham?" Asked Nathan as he grabbed his bathing essentials from the floor.  
"Sure."  
"Why are you here?" There was a pause. A short silence.  
"Here in the shower room or here in Blackwell? Or here with you? Be specific Prescott." Nathan could hear that Warren was already washing his hair.  
"Here... with me. I mean, you hate me right? Because I punched you in the parking lot and maybe I was also the reason Caufield didn't answer you. Heh." Nathan smirked. He liked that idea.  
"Oh right I hate you. Not really. I did get to beat the crap out of you so we're even." Now Warren was the one smirking. "Anyway, I just want to get to know you. You're the only guy I haven't really got to know. I also wonder how smart you are after realizing your always second from my grades. What's up with that? Are you a genius or something? Maybe you're actually smarter than me but you're just holding back. I'm so going to get offended with that." Warren laughed. It made the ends of Nathan's lips curve.  
"What if I am?"  
"Holy shit! Are you serious?!" Now Nathan laughed, one of those good hearted laughs.  
"I'm kidding. I'm not that smart. Everyone else is just lazy to study. Also.. Another question for you..." Nathan peaked his head in Warren's stall, watching the Warren's back muscles flex. What the fuck? This nerd was muscular? "How old are you?" That caught Warren off guard that he stopped scrubbing his hair and turned his upper body to look at Nathan. He gave a nervous smile and said:  
"Just like everyone else. I'm eighteen." And that made Nathan smirk once again.  
"Liar." He then went back to his own stall to scrub his own hair with shampoo. "I know you're just sixteen. Not even legal."  
"Who told you that lie?" Warren was sure trying his hardest to hold unto his lie.  
"Your records dumbass. Prescott remember? I have access. You're sixteen, turning seventeen this year."  
"Shit. Why do you get that privilege?"  
"The Prescotts almost own Blackwell duh." He washed his hair free from shampoo and sighed once again. "Besides, as if you didn't hack in it. How'd you even know I'm second from you? Those are confidential files Graham."  
"Damn, you really got me there. Are you a stalker?"  
"You wish!" And they both laughed. 

Nathan heard curtains move. Warren had gotten out of his stall to brush his teeth by the sink. Nathan followed shortly, wrapping his towel around his slim waist. He really needed to get some weight and fat in there. He walked next to Warren and did the same, smearing toothpaste in his toothbrush. For a moment, they stood there in silence until Nathan cleared his mouth of soap. 

"Where you headed after this?" He wiped his mouth and began combing his deflated hair.  
"Was planning to go into town to buy groceries and some things to entertain me. You?" Warren spit the soap from his mouth and gargled.  
"Probably gonna go grab some breakfast but..." Nathan stared at his face, specifically his eye bags. "I don't think I can drive. Can I perhaps..." He side glanced at Warren.  
"Ride with me?" Warren asked.  
"Yeah. On a different diner that is."  
"There's one near the grocery store. The one that recently opened.. Sugar Shack was it? With all the pancakes and shit." Nathan laughed at the name. Who the hell names their diner Sugar Shack?  
"That's fine with me thanks. I guess I'll see you in a bit." And then he was off back to his room, leaving Warren dumbstruck. 

That sounded so much like a date. That Nathan he just talked to seemed to glow and that laugh... The way Nathan pressed his hand over his mouth and the way his eyes wrinkled.. It caught Warren off guard. That made his stomach coil in anticipation of Nathan's next reaction. Suddenly, Warren felt his cheeks and ears burning. I'm just imagining things, Warren told himself. No one way in hell was he swooning over the other.

\----

It was past eight yet the sun refused to show. There were grey clouds looming over Warren's head as he sat on the hood of his car, waiting for Nathan to come down from his dorm. It seemed like it'd rain later, something Warren liked the best in Arcadia Bay. It always rained here. If it was sunny, it didn't last long because the clouds would cover the sun up as soon as they can. It gave that gloomy kind of aura and Warren liked it. It was a cup of chocolate and movie marathon kind of weather. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't notice Nathan's lean figure approach him. He only realized when he saw another pair of shoes come into his line of vision from his gaze at his own pair of shoes. 

"Hey." Warren looked up. Nathan wasn't wearing his usual red jacket. Instead, he wore a red plain long sleeve that showed his collar bones. Since when did collar bones became this attractive? "Graham."  
"Just call me W-warren." He croaked.  
"First name basis already? That's fast." Nathan smirked; Warren's cheeks and ears burned.  
"Well you are going to join me for a ride. Might a well get familiar." Warren shrugged, unlocking his car for Nathan to hop in.  
"Aren't you already?" When Warren didn't answer, Nathan got in the passenger seat with a groan.  
"Your head hurtin'?"  
"Like a hammer pounding on a nail. Can't take Advil yet since I haven't eaten anything." The engine started.  
"Didn't pegged you as a healthy conscious person."  
"What does that suppose to mean?" 

Now it was Warren smirking. It felt so nice getting into Nathan's nerves. Slowly, he drove out of Blackwell Academy into the highway. Nathan rolled the window's down and let the cool breeze caress his already cold body. He liked the chill the wind sent through his shirt, it made him feel like a kid again, a kid that didn't have paranoia problems. 

"Have you eaten in that new diner yet?" Nathan asked out of the blue while tapping away from his phone.  
"I was planning to go eat there with Max but..." Warren suddenly felt disappointed.  
"Price got ahead of you, didn't she? Heh what a bitch."  
"Speaking of Chloe, you were in the same batch right?"  
"Yup." Nathan popped his lips with the "P" which Warren found extremely distracting.  
"Why'd she got expelled anyway?"  
"You haven't checked the school records?" There was a playful smile on Nathan's lips as he put his phone away to look at the road. "Bad grades, drinking during school hours, and basically, no respect for the professors. She likes to push people's buttons. Besides, she had no plan in life. Look what she is now." Warren nodded at that. Chloe actually did nothing except wreck havoc.  
"You talk as if you have big plans ahead of you." Warren chuckled, slowing down and parking at the Sugar Shack's deserted parking lot.  
"I used to." There was a resigned tone in Nathan's voice. "Who knows. Anyways, I'm going. Thanks for the ride, Warren." 

Nathan was already out of his car when Warren saw that smirk once again. In all honesty, he felt his heart skip a few beats. Damn! This is sounding like one of those animes Warren thought. He rested his head on the wheel and let out a shaky breath. He had to accept it somehow. He might have a crush on Nathan Prescott. Immediately, Warren got out of his car and slammed it shut, rushing to the Sugar Shack's double doors, onto the counter next to Nathan who was still have an internal battle as to what he should get. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting groceries?"  
"Breakfast first." Warren switched his stare at the confused cashier. "I'll take the bacon and eggs combo, double pancakes with maple syrup and..." He paused. "Apple crepe with vanilla yogurt and an upsize of milk." Nathan's eyes widened at the number of food Warren ordered. No wonder the guy was bigger than him now. He ate like a whale!  
"What about you sir?" Asked the cashier. Nathan tore his gaze from Warren and faced the cashier.  
"Double pancakes with butter and bacon. Chocolate drink." The cashier punched in their orders.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes." They both said in unison. They glanced at one another.  
"That'd be seven dollars and sixty cents." Warren was just about to grab his wallet when Nathan flashed his credit card at the cashier. A gold card.  
"I've got this... As thanks for the ride." Then Nathan faced the cashier once again. "Serve it at our table please?"  
"Y-yes mister Prescott..." The girl shook and returned his card. 

In silence, they both went to look for a table to sit in. They agreed on taking the table second from the last at the left, Nathan's spot in Joyce's diner. For a while, they sat there, staring at each other like complete idiots. 

"You're starting to creep me out." Nathan started. "Stop staring." Now it was Nathan feeling his ears and cheeks burn. He wasn't used to anyone staring at him intensely.  
"I just can't believe you treated me to all of those." Warren gaped, resting his back against the leather of his seat. "This feels so much like a date though it's embarrassing since I'm the girl in this situation...?" Warren laughed, putting a hand on his forehead.  
"W-what? I said it was just thanks!" Nathan's cheeks flushed. He was totally not treating Warren breakfast because he liked him... Yeah that's what he thought.  
"Oh my god." Warren laughed. "This is so hilarious I just can't."  
"What's so hilarious?"  
"That I think this is a date." That made Nathan's eyebrow quirk.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I gave you a ride and now we're eating together."  
"Isn't that normal for friends?"  
"So you're saying I'm your friend?"  
"Well didn't you say you wanted to know me better?" 

An awkward silence fell on them as Warren recalled his previous claim about Nathan. Yeah, he did say that and now he can't stop thinking why and what made him say that. One thing was sure though, at that moment, he liked having Nathan's attention and exchanging conversation with him. He could be blunt, a little, and could actually tease him without the sassy come backs Max usually gave. Nathan was a whole different book from Max. He got embarrassed fast, he stuttered when he was nervous and when he's helpless, there was a different side of Nathan Prescott no body else knew (probably Victoria but who cares) and it made Warren feel privileged to be sitting with said male in a diner. 

Yep. Definitely a date.

"Got any plans this week?" Warren looked at Nathan expectantly. He hoped the other didn't have much plans that week because he really wanted to try to experiment on things: like getting different reactions from Nathan. Like a chemist.  
"None. I was suppose to stay at my parents' house but it was a bust. So I went back to the dorms. What about you?"  
"None. Wanna drive around town and find stuff?"

They were suddenly interrupted by their food being served. Three plates were placed on Warren's area while a lone plate of pancakes lay in front of Nathan. The waitress scurried away the moment she was done. No one wanted to be in the bad side if a Prescott

"Finally! I'm so hungry." Warren was the first one to take a bite. Nathan reluctantly took a bite of his, his stomach disagreeing immediately so he went for his drink. Better.  
"About your offer, this a place I want to check out. Can you take me there?" Warren held a hand up, shallowing the food in his mouth before speaking.  
"After grocery." Warren downed half of his glass of milk.  
"That' okay." 

For a while they ate in silence. Nathan constantly checked his phone as if he was expecting a message and Warren found it funny how the other was so nervous around him. If this was still a few months ago, he wouldn't be eating in the same table as Nathan. 

"Do you wanna..." Nathan's voice faltered. It seemed like it was still hard for him to act normally around Warren.  
"Do I wanna what?"  
"...wanna watch movies at my room later." Warren choked on his bacon. He coughed hard and drank the last of his milk then sighed in relief. Okay that was it. This was definitely going too fast but not that he hated it. He actually liked it. It was just... It felt like the first time.  
"S-sure. You have that wide screen in your room and by the looks of it, I can jack my drive in there."  
"Nothing boring."  
"You wound me."  
"You're a dork."  
"Doesn't mean my movies are boring. You're stereotyping!" They both laughed, the tension fading completely that Nathan started eating again. 

The morning rolled by easily with the both of them exchanging stories from points of their lives none of them were part of. It was easy to share with Warren. Nathan didn't have to worry about his comments. In fact, he looked forward to Warren's opinions. It carried their conversation until they had to leave the diner to actually get some grocery done. As they entered the local store, the cashier looked at them as they laughed their way in, Nathan landing a light punch on Warren's shoulder as the other grabbed a trolly from the side. For a while, they walked in silence, Nathan randomly putting necessities in the trolly. 

"Hmm.. Razor blades? For what?" There was a long pause as Nathan taught of an excuse.  
"To shave duh." He finally said, hoping that Warren would buy that excuse. No one knew anyway.  
"Uh huh.. You don't look like someone who shave. You're so smooth and you're probably too- down.. There..."

Nathan stiffened. He felt a chill creep up his spine as the idea of Warren think of such a thing sink into his mind. From his position from behind, he can see how Nathan's ears flushed. The back of his neck dusted pink too and sure enough, his face was red too. Score. Warren thought. He had an idea of what made Nathan blush, more or less. He wasn't much of a badass as everyone thought he was. 

"H-how would you know?" Nathan dared to look back, eyes squinting at his companion.  
"You look like a baby. I bet your skin is too." They walked forward, both of them grabbing the same bag of chips, Warren doing it on purpose to touch Nathan's hand. Nathan immediately dropped the bag then picked it up, placing it in their trolley.  
"My skin isn't as soft- OH MY GOD WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?!"  
"It's fun to see you flustered. It shows on your skin."  
"Wha-??" Warren snorted.  
"Your skin is really pink right now it's really cute hahaha." Nathan covered his neck with both hands, probably getting the message now. "What else do you want for later? For the movie thing?"  
"I actually want to eat some fried chicken. Can we drive thru later?"  
"Sure thing. For now, we get what we need here." 

And they move fast. Grabbing drinks, chips, sweets and a few random things like hygienic necessities into their trolley. At the counter, the girl punched in their items one-by-one until she stopped at the box in her hands, looked at Nathan then at Warren, shaking the box in front of them. Nathan flushed red again and punched Warren on the shoulder whilst Warren laughed it off.

"It's not what you think!"  
"Of course she'll think we're fucking! You bought a whole box of condoms doofus!"  
"It's not for you! Who says I'm using it for you?" Warren laughed again, the cashier scowling as she punched it in.  
"Why the fuck do you have to buy so many?! It's not like you're getting laid this week!" Warren barked louder, tears actually daring to fall from his eyes from laughing too much. "The fuck..." 

They got out of the grocery with Warren breathless from laughing. The faces they made got him laughing until he sat down in the driver's seat, took a glance at Nathan and stopped. Nathan looked pissed.

"Where do we go next?"  
"That local fried chicken shop uptown. It's lunch, they probably fried lots by now."  
"Alright. Let's go." 

There was an easy silence in the car as they drove off to the local store. Nathan was tapping away in his phone whenever Warren gave a glance. Wonder what the guy's typing? Finally, they arrived at the store. Warren stopped just as a chubby looking man slid the window open to take their order. A certain pop song played as Nathan gave the man his order, telling him to put it on his father's tab. The man asked if they could wait for ten minutes and Nathan agreed. So the both of them sat there, listening to the pop song Warren was sure he had heard somewhere. 

"You know this song..."  
"What about it? I've never heard it before." Nathan confessed. He wasn't much into pop music.  
"I heard from some guy in the Two Whales that it's about sex on the beach." Warren mused. He wasn't exactly sure since the lyrics he was listening to at that moment didn't seem like it.  
"How does it even mean sex?"  
"Maybe the frosting's...? You know? You lick 'em off when you're feeling so horn-"  
"OH MY GOD WARREN. TOO MUCH DETAIL."  
"That's not even detailed enough! Hahaha you sound so innocent though I bet you're not?"  
"Hey, I had sex once and that was it. Never got to the part where people discovered their.. Kinks." Nathan flushed. He had never thought he'd actually say the word. He wasn't actually into things like those. Sure he had sexual desire before but now... He wasn't just looking for it anymore.  
"Man, and you're older than me?" Warren snorted. He felt really accomplished at that.  
"Fucking girls ain't my hobby-"  
"What about guys?"  
"What?" That really got Nathan's eyebrows meeting. Warren couldn't possibly...  
"Just asking." Warren held his hands up in a surrender. "We're in that generation guys put their dicks anywhere that has holes."  
"That's fucking disgusting you know." That certainly made Nathan uncomfortable. It made him remember about those nights...

Finally, his order came. Warren passed it to Nathan then drove. After their previous conversation, Nathan didn't feel like talking. Suddenly, he felt sick. He felt cold hands run through his back despite no one actually touching him. He hated the idea that he was traumatized. Nathan J. Prescott is like the top dog of Blackwell and him being traumatized kinda hurt his pride. He'd never admit it but he was caught up with being a Prescott. He could do anything! Aside from his last mistakes. He promised himself he'll come clean this time. Nathan was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that they were back in Blackwell's parking. He checked his wrist watch. 11:36am. Good, they could just eat lunch together. In silence, they got out of Warren's car and each grabbed their bag of groceries.

"Let's just eat in my room, okay? I'll get the AC and TV running so we can start asap."  
"Okay. I'll just drop these in my room and I'll head over as soon as I can." Nathan smiled and somehow... Some fucking how, it made Warren's heart melt.  
"See you then." 

There were instances in Warren's life he wished he was a camera. Instances where he'd take a picture of a moment and hang the photo in his room for the world to see. Nathan's smile... He wanted to see more of it. It was a rarity. That was the first time he saw the other smile like that. It totally made his stomach flip like a switch. He wanted to touch those lips with his. He wanted to try. Will he be intoxicated this time? He dated people before but there was nothing. He had a crush on Max but not it's barely there. Somehow, it was Nathan in there. He wanted more of Nathan. It was risky since they just formally met. But he wasn't exactly someone who just gave up. He'd do everything to see that smile again. He swore to himself. For now, he had to put these bags in his room.

\-------

Nathan stood in front of his aircon's line of breeze. He loved the feel of the synthetic coolness it provided. It made him crave for warmth, not only physically, but something emotional. Like a warmth that starts in his chest then spreads like wild fire through out his body. He used to feel moments like those with Kristine but... She was in New York now with her husband. He can't possibly just stay with her... She had her own life to live. That's why she left in the first place. She couldn't stand living in Arcadia Bay. She never belonged here as she always told Nathan. Even as they were kids, Kristine dreamed of some place far away. A place Nathan couldn't go. He was the only son. Someone had to inherit the family name and businesses and Kristine was out of the equation.

"Hey Nate!" There was a knock on his door. Nathan turned to the door to see Logan's head poking out. "You look nice by the way. Ever thought of that party?"  
"No."  
"C'mon man. Just one night before the vacation ends!"  
"Go ask my dad, not me." He turned back to the aircon, making it clear that the conversation was over but the sudden heat behind him said otherwise.  
"You're a real killjoy you know that Nathan?" Logan seethed. He stood behind Nathan, dangerously close that Nathan could feel his breath on his neck.  
"What the fuck do I care what you think?" But it mattered to Nathan. He turned around to face the other, looking up defiantly at the other as if size didn't intimidate him.  
"I figured since you're a Prescott..." 

Nathan took a step back. Logan was slowly closing in on him which triggered his phobia on close spaces. He gave Logan a shove but he underestimated the other. He was a jock which meant he was heavier and more muscles than Nathan. Instead, he had his back laid against the wall, on his toes to avoid physical contact with Logan's bulk body. Victoria would strangle him if she saw him now. 

"Not cool man." Glared Nathan at the other.  
"I heard rumors about Mark Jefferson and you." Smirked Logan. He grabbed at Nathan's belt and gave a pull. It made Nathan's voice hitch. "Down in that bunker on most nights... I wonder what else aside from innocent girls did Mark Jefferson made his own.."  
"Shut up." 

Now Nathan had his fists against Logan's shoulder, just so he had an arms' length distance with the other. Dread was starting to creep up his knees just like those nights. Nights that he'd scream and no one would hear him cry for help. Tears prickled in Nathan's eyes as he remember. Like fresh cuts on his arms. He hated feeling like this, like he was so helpless... If only he had his gun on him. 

"Aww isn't that adorab-"  
"Hey fuckass." 

Nathan was too occupied berating himself that he didn't realize Warren had entered his room. Logan grunted in annoyance and as he turned around, his face was met with a punch on the nose. He recoiled immediately, Nathan sliding down to the floor and curling into a ball. Blood ran down Logan's nose the moment he looked up Warren. Warren didn't look a least bit apologetic for giving him a bloody nose. He was actually known to give people a bad time. 

"Oh so it's you and Nathan now? Heh figures. He is gay after all."  
"Say whatever the fuck you want but you overstayed your welcome jerk." 

They glared at each other for a whole minute before Logan walked out, slamming the door behind him. Once Warren was sure there was no one coming in, he knelt next to Nathan and sighed. This wasn't part of the plan today, to make Nathan upset. 

"Hey Nathan..."  
"Go away Warren." Came Nathan's broken voice.  
"Hey the day's not over yet-"  
"I said go away!" Nathan glared from his ball, one eye daring to look at the other. Warren raised an eyebrow as if challenging the other to push him away.  
"No hablo ingles."  
"Wh- HEY!" Nathan was lifted from his position into Warren's shoulder. "Put me down Graham!" 

Warren just snorted. He grabbed their food and went out, walking back to his dorm room and quickly dropping Nathan in his bed. He locked the door and turned on his own AC unit. Immediately, he set up his own flat screen, smaller compared to Nathan's, and plugged in his own drive. 

"I am not canceling movie marathon with you just because some dumb jerk said awful things about you. Besides, this is the best way to lift your spirits. Starting with.... Blue is the warmest color." Nathan pouted. What kind if dumb movie was that?  
"Sounds dumb."  
"But it is not! Watch it."

Ten minutes into the movie.

"It's fucking french."  
"It has sex."  
"I can't understand french!"  
"Shh we'll google it up later." 

Another ten minutes.

"What the fuck, that girl looks so much like Price!"  
"It's the blue hair isn't it?" Warren snorted.  
"Hah and the protagonist is it? Definitely Kate. Doesn't know shit about the world."  
"That's mean Nathan."  
"Price and Kate... Hmm now that I think about it. Church girl and trash seems like a good combination."  
"You even thought about that?"  
"What's wrong with it? Everyone's with someone nowadays anyway."  
"Wow."  
"What? Don't tell me you haven't thought of whose going to end up with who?"  
"I really didn't." 

"Jesus! That's so gross!"  
"I know!"  
"Why are we watching this?!"  
"So we can talk about it later?"  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD." Nathan covers his eyes. "I AM NOT WATCHING THAT SHIT BETWEEN TWO GIRLS."  
"Pfft you should see two girls one cup."

"Well isn't that sad, they broke up."  
"She cheated anyway."  
"Girls still like dicks huh?"  
"Apparently so. I have no idea how this movie goes. I just down-- bought it today." Nathan raises an eyebrow.  
"Bought huh."

"Okay that's just really sad."  
"Well she had her chance! She threw it away."

"Why does sex happen after food?" Warren laughed at that.  
"Now that you mention it..." Warren looked at Nathan's hand, where he was holding his third chicken thigh. Nathan blushes.  
"You shit!" Warren just laughs louder.  
"Oh my god hahahaha!" 

After the movie.

"I'm so not rewatching that movie. Nope." Nathan grabbed a bottle of root beer and downed half of it, sighing in delight after.  
"It was actually good!"  
"You were just there for the sex scenes." Warren just grinned.  
"So what's next. I have a lot in my files, you go pick the next movie, I'll just go to the CR for a bit."

Warren got off his bed and left. Nathan grabbed the remote and flipped through page upon page of movies. He didn't know most of these titles. Were they new? Nathan didn't frequent the cinemas so he had no idea. So he gave up. He'll just wait for Warren to come back and pick the next movie. He watches anything anyway. While waiting, he pulled his phone out and checked his Facebook. Victoria was out of state. Kate was visiting her family. Max and Chloe just posted a photo of them cooking barbecue in the Price's yard. It seemed fun. Nathan was actually glad that the Prices and Max had recovered from the past events with Mark Jefferson and Rachel Amber's murder. Nathan didn't actually remember Rachel's death. He must have been intoxicated to even remember but one thing was sure... It was his fault Rachel had an overdose. Why was he so stupid to imitate Mark? He was just another vain person that was shoved into his life. His father was always shoving people into his life and he didn't appreciate any of them a least bit especially Mark Jefferson and his therapist. They were both shit. 

"I'm back! You didn't pick a movie?" Warren laid back on his spot and grabbed the remote.  
"I don't know most of these titles. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a nerd."  
"Touché. I guess we'll watch something of your scope."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means we'll find something interesting for you to watch because my choice of movies will probably make you fall asleep mid-way with all its scientific plot." Warren smirked. He was so owning the nerd award.  
"You saying I can't stand science movies? If I'll have you know, I actually like Physics and has topped my Physics class. Chemistry maybe your strong point but mine's Physics."  
"Oh so you're about transferring energy huh?"  
"Yes...?"  
"Well I guess you'll like this then." 

A few moments later...

"That has got to hurt. Did you hear how his back cracked into alignment?"  
"Max screamed when she heard that. I was even more surprised of her screaming than the actual spine alignment."  
"Oh so she's seen this? Here?" That certainly put a downer on things.  
"Yeah. She doesn't always hang out with Chloe all the time. She has other friends too like Kate and Alyssa."  
"I know. She's the everyday hero." 

Warren sensed the strain in there so he didn't push it anymore. They watched the movie in silence until he felt the other snore next to him. Nathan actually fell asleep on him. It made the corners of Warren's lips curve. And here he claims that he could watch the same movies as Warren did. He actually figured Nathan would find this boring. Standing up from his bed, Warren pulled the curtains to a close and grabbed a spare blanket from his drawer, covering Nathan with it. He had noticed how easily Nathan get cold and being the host, he wanted to be a good one. He changed the movie to something lighter and continued to watch until later, until Nathan woke up.

\------------

"Hey did you see Warren and Nathan?"  
"Holy shit! I saw them yesterday at the grocery!"  
"I even saw Warren carrying Nathan to his room."  
"Things are probably going between them I bet."  
"Nathan is a faggot after all."

\----------

Nathan was sitting in his bed when he read through his sister's email. She was in California with her husband, enjoying the beach. It tugged a small smile on Nathan's lips as he read how happy her sister was away from Arcadia Bay. That day, he had decided he'd look for a nice place to do some photography. It was a little bit too early for someone during vacation to wake up but Nathan wanted to catch the sunrise. After accidentally sleeping in Warren's room yesterday, he had decided he needed some alone time to remind himself of his place. He berated himself once getting back to his room. He shouldn't get attached as much as he liked Warren's company, he had firmly told himself that was it, nothing more. Besides, Warren already heard a lot from Logan. Sitting in his pick-up truck, Nathan took a deep breath and lied to himself.

"It's going to be okay." 

And then he drove off to that one place he loved the most. There was the morning chill when he rolled the window down. The smell of pine and wood. He was already used to it but never seem to get enough. It made him feel healthy. It didn't take that much time to reach the beach. With no other vehicles driving that morning, he overspeed. Frank wasn't on the parking lot also so that means more peace for him. He pushed the door open and waited for the sun to break through the sky. The first minute was just magnificent. The sky, oh so very slowly, was painted purple and orange. Then to lilac, gold and bits of blue. He reveled in its beauty. The warmth if the sun touching his bare arms while the chill from the early morning lingered behind him. It felt amazing. Nathan loved this feeling the most. He heard something about a golden hour but it was during sun sets. This was day break. This was his time and no one else enjoyed it better than him. He walked aimlessly, taking shot per shot until he decided to sit by the shore line, letting the waves crash into his cold feet. He loved how the sand engulfed his toes as the water washed in. He loved the smell of the salt in the air. He loved the noises the birds made and most especially, he loved how the cool breeze and warm sunlight kissed his skin. He felt like a kid again. A kid that didn't have worries, a kid that didn't have problems, a kid that wasn't violated, a kid who had big dreams, a kid who didn't let people control him, a kid that hoped... A kid that loved life. It was sad what he had become to. An addict at some point. Kristine would be sad if she saw his arms. Ranging from burns to cuts. Yeah, he knew he was killing himself. He already felt dead inside, what more if he actually did it? But he couldn't. Stubborn as it may sound, he wanted to prove that he could carry the burden until he moves out from their family house. He wanted to prove he could be better, that he wouldn't break under the pressure. He just can't yet. 

"I wish you were here Kristine... Just like old times." 

\--------

The bell in Two Whales rang. Joyce was having the best week yet. Max came back to their lives and she had never been happy especially now that she was doing good in Chloe's life. David had also come to terms with Chloe and had started treating her like his own. Her family was starting to feel whole again with the addition of Max and she loved every bit if it. Waking up in morning wasn't a chore anymore. She had a reason to. One was Paris. Chloe always wanted to go there and so she's saving up for it. Life in Arcadia Bay didn't last long. With people carrying guns with them, you don't know who'll be next in the list of the dead. She almost lost Chloe... She promised herself she'd spend every moment with her daughter. Money didn't buy happiness. 

"Hey Joyce."

Joyce looked up from the counter and saw Nathan Prescott standing. He had an easy smile on his face, something she had never seen before, it actually made her blink.

"Hello there Mister Prescott. What can I get you?" She smiled back, feeling a sudden warmth in her chest.  
"The usual. Never got tired of that combo."  
"Alright then just wait a bit as I do the magic." Joyce chuckled. 

It was still too early for the diner to be filled. The silence wasn't so bad, Nathan quite liked it. But it was short lived when Chloe's truck and David's car pulled up. Soon enough, Nathan heard the bell ring, signifying that someone had come in. Chloe stomped in with her boots with Max and David not far behind her. At the sight of him, Chloe stopped, turned around to face Max and then changed direction. Good. Nathan didn't want to have an awkward staring contest with the other teen. He had no problem with Max but Chloe.. He still held a grudge. 

"Here you go honey. Added extra bacon because you didn't get to eat your order last time." Joyce gracefully placed his plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs with a hot mug of chocolate to which Joyce winked at him for. "It's on me, for what Frank did."  
"Wow you didn't have to Joyce but thanks. Nothing can compare to these babies." Nathan chuckled. It was true though. Yesterday's breakfast was a bust.  
"I know. Well, call me if you need anything. My family's waiting."

And with that, Joyce left to tend her family's needs. Nathan actually watched her walk to their booth. They were such a lively bunch that he sometimes envied them. They always tried to eat together with Max added like she was a part of their family. Sometimes Nathan wished his own family still had this kind of activities. Well, whatever. He'll just eat for now and maybe print his shots later on. 

"That's cruel Nathan, you didn't tell me you'd eat breakfast here." 

Nathan looked up from his plate, spoon still in his mouth, to see Warren standing just a few steps away from his seat with his arms crossed. It seemed that Warren came here in a rush since he's hair was on all directions, like he actually sped to get here. For a while, Nathan chewed at his bacon and then swallowed. 

"We don't have plans today." He simply said. That's when Warren sat opposite of him, telling Joyce to get him their overloaded combo.  
"We could have made one earlier. You left early. I also texted you."  
"I had somewhere else to be." He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked. There was a message. "Huh why didn't I hear a ring. Anyways..." Nathan takes a sip of his chocolate drink. "You can do whatever you want. I don't have to be included with your activities you know."  
"But I want you to be." Warren pouted. Now that gave Nathan an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Why?  
"Here you go Warren. Beef casserole, lasagna and a plate of sweet and sour chicken. Enjoy!" Joyce placed three plates on Warren's side of the table, giving the other a grin to this rare combination. "I didn't know you were friends."  
"Best buds." Warren says flatly as he took one spoonful o his beef casserole.  
"Not." Nathan dismisses.  
"More like lovers." This was sure to get Nathan to react the way Warren wanted him to.  
"We're not!" Score. Warren snickers as he watched Nathan's cheeks dust pink. It was just so easy to tease him.  
"Even bought a whole box of con-"  
"WARREN!!!" Nathan stands from his seat to actually cover Warren's mouth with his hands. "Don't mind this idiot Joyce. He's just starving and out of his m-m-hEY! Don't lick my fingers!" Warren snorts and barks out a laughter. It also gets Joyce laughing. She had never seen Nathan this animated before.  
"You boys sure are having fun. Must be nice to be young." And then she leaves, humming a happy tune. 

Nathan sits back and sighs. Warren sure knew how to get him going it made him smile. How long could they keep this up? 

"You're such an idiot Warren."  
"I'm actually offended." The brunette fakes a gasp but smiles either way. He could never get offended by Nathan now that he knew a little more about the Prescott.  
"Pfft yeah right." 

For the rest of the morning, spent the morning talking and planning for the week. It was a good distraction since Nathan didn't want to think about going back to the dorms just yet. Warren did a good job making the time fly an in two hours, they've finished their week's plans. 

"Nathan Prescott." Came a voice and then a whistle. Chloe had made her way to their booth with Max behind her. "What do we have here?"  
"World domination plans." Warren quipped. Chloe snorted.  
"As if you don't already own Arcadia bay."  
"Perks of being a Prescott." Nathan spared a glance at the female. "What the fuck do you want now?"  
"Whoa easy there dark prince. Max and I were planning to go camp out at the beach tonight. We already have Kate and Alyssa coming. Of course David and my mom will be there for the food and since you're with Warren, we thought we'd invite you too. Are you guys by any chance...?"  
"Huh?" By any chance what? Nathan couldn't comprehend.  
"Dating?" Well that made Nathan cringe. Warren was just as shocked as him.  
"No!" They said in unison, glancing at each other then back at Chloe.  
"It just seemed like it with the way you guys..." Chloe moved her arms around as if she was trying to convey something about the two of them.  
"What ever you're thinking, it's not true." Warren clarified. He didn't want to upset Nathan today. Movies weren't going to work this time.  
"Alright... So are you guys going?"  
"If Warren's going, why not." Nathan shrugged. It wasn't like he knew anyone else from their circle of losers.  
"Not in a million years did I thought that you'd go because of Warren." Chloe mumbled, turning around whisper something in Max's ear.  
"There's a potluck, ten dollars each-" Max dazed as Nathan placed a crispy twenty dollar bill in her hand.  
"Its for Warren and me." Nathan adds.  
"I really feel like the girlfriend here."  
"Shut up!" Warren and Chloe shares a laugh. This was a new Nathan they were seeing. Even Max couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.  
"We'll leave you two love birds alone. Meet you at the beach, four pm. Bring camping shit!" 

Chloe and Max decide it was time to move. They had a lot of things to prepare for. Nathan then looks at Warren, who has a sly smile on his lips. Somehow, Nathan couldn't tear his gaze away from the nerd. He looked so attractive just now. Not to mention his awful humor that was quite amusing. Was this the same Warren Graham he punched in the parking lot?

"That's one dollar per stare, Nate."  
"Oh shut up." Nathan grins.  
"Like what you see?" Nathan just laughs then stands up.  
"C'mon dork. Let's get things done. I have a tent in my room but I don't know where I placed it. We'll have to look."  
"Aye aye." Warren does a mock salute and stands. 

They leave the diner and hopped in their respective cars. Warren had a gut feeling that the night was going to be a good one.

\------------

The both if them decided that they'd take Nathan's pick-up truck since it was bigger and could bring more items. Besides, he had seats at back in case anyone wanted to hitch a ride with them. Warren was actually surprised to find Nathan's car to be spotless. So there he was, sitting in the passenger sear next to Nathan. He had mini heart attacks at Nathan's driving. Just as they were exiting Blackwell's parking lot, Nathan managed to knock over the trash bins and bicycles parked there, not that anyone owned them. Nathan also liked to drive fast. Many times Warren almost squealed at how fast and reckless the other drove. In his mind, he thought they'd crash or that Nathan would actually drive through the road railings into the sea. Warren didn't really trust Nathan's driving skills. About Nathan holding a license, he had no idea as to why and how.


End file.
